


Das Geheimnis im Stein

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Schuld. Reue. Vergebung. Oder in anderen Worten: Ich liebe dich! HG/SS - garantiert anders als gedacht, und nur ein kleiner Oneshot.





	Das Geheimnis im Stein

Das Ende nahte. Jeden Tag fühlte er es deutlicher. Es war ein fieses Ziehen in den Knochen. Die Zeit lief ab, Veränderungen würden kommen, doch er würde kein Teil mehr davon sein.  
Ruhelos wie schon so oft in den letzten Jahren, schlich Severus Snape durch Hogwarts. Er war garantiert nicht auf der Suche nach Kindern, die sich den nächtlichen Regeln widersetzten, hätte aber auch nichts dagegen, wenn er welche treffen würde. Sein Frust würde dann wenigstens ein Ziel haben. Aber seit Voldemort so stark geworden war, waren die Nächte in Hogwarts sehr still geworden. Selbst die dümmsten, mutigsten und unternehmungslustigsten Kinder wagten sich nicht mehr aus ihren Häusern.  
Umso besser für ihn. Er lief wie stets alle Gänge ab und blieb am Ende vor dem unteren Eingang des Eulenturms stehen. Man konnte den Turm von außen, über die Mauer betreten, oder aber vom Kellergewölbe aus. Vor dieser Tür stand er nun. Er öffnete sie nicht, sondern ließ seine Fingerspitzen über die Wand daneben gleiten. Nur ganz sanft, nicht suchend, dennoch wissend. Schon ewig hatte er es nicht mehr getan.  
Seit beinah 25 Jahren hatten seine Finger nicht diesen einen Stein berührt.  
Aber auch nach so langer Zeit fand er ihn auf Anhieb. Den einen speziellen Stein, der ein wenig lockerer in der Mauer saß. Man fand ihn nur, wenn man davon wusste. Als er das letzte Mal hier war, hatte er ihn mit Magie wieder so perfekt eingepasst, dass nur er oder sie ihn finden konnte.  
Sein Herz pochte schmerzhaft schnell, als er den Mauerstein nun lockerte. Der Stein hatte sich während der langen Zeit auf natürliche Art wieder in das Mauerwerk eingepasst. Als er ihn endlich gelockert hatte, ging es leichter. Er zog ihn heraus und leuchtete nach einem aufmerksamen Blick über seine Schulter und einem minutenlangen Lauschen in den kleinen Hohlraum.  
Darin lag ein zusammengerollter Zettel. Er musste ihn weder herausholen, noch lesen, um zu wissen, was darauf stand. Er tat es trotzdem. Wenn er schon hier war, wenn er schon den Mut hatte seinem eigenen Schmerz zu begegnen, dann würde er es auch tun.  
Das Papier war vergilbt und er hatte Sorge, es würde in seinen Fingern zerfallen, wenn er es vorsichtig aufrollen würde. Es hielt. Die Tinte auf dem Papier war fast verblichen und Severus schmunzelte kurz über seine kindliche Handschrift.  
„Lily, bitte, bitte verzeihe mir meine gemeine Wortwahl.“, flüsterte er vor sich hin.  
Lily hatte seine Entschuldigung nie abgeholt und sie hatte ihm nie verziehen. Um das zu wissen, hatte er keine schriftliche Nachricht von ihr gebraucht. Sie hatte es ihm den Rest ihrer Schulzeit gezeigt. Im ersten Jahr waren sie noch gemeinsam durch Hogwarts gelaufen und hatten dieses Versteck im Stein gefunden. Sie hatten es zu ihrem Geheimnis gemacht und sich ab und zu kleine Nachrichten hinterlassen. Lily schrieb gern Nachrichten, wie:  
„Ich finde Quidditch eigentlich langweilig. Du auch?“ Severus schrieb ihr hingegen eher Worte, die er so nicht laut äußern würde.  
„Ich mag deine Haare und dein Lächeln.“  
Lily liebte dieses Spiel, was daraus bestand, dass sie sich nie an diesem Ort begegnen durften und immer heimlich ihre Zetteln hinterlassen mussten. Und dann hatte er einen Fehler begangen und Lily hatte ihm nie vergeben.  
In einem Anfall von Schmerz zerknüllte er diesen kleinen Zettel, der sofort zu Staub zerfiel. Lily hatte nie wieder in ihr geheimes Versteck geschaut und er auch nicht, weil er Angst hatte keine Nachricht von ihr zu finden oder eine, die es nur noch schlimmer machte.  
Jetzt, nach fast 25 Jahren hatte er den Mut aufgebracht. Es tat genauso weh, wie gleich am Tag danach. Leise seufzte er, passte den Stein wieder ein und ging weg.

Zurück in seinem Zimmer, stand er lange am Fenster, sah dem Mond zu, wie er ihn boshaft anstrahlte und beschloss, Lily eine Nachricht für die Ewigkeit zu hinterlassen. Immerhin war sie eine Hexe und er ein mächtiger Zauberer. Sie beide lebten doch in einer Zaubererwelt voller Magie und da war im Grunde alles möglich. Vielleicht würde sie seine Nachricht doch lesen und ihm alles vergeben, was er getan hatte.

„Meine liebe Lily …“  
Ewig starrte er auf die Worte. Sie kamen ihm banal vor. Wenn, würde nur Lily diese Worte lesen können, weil nur sie von dem Versteck wusste. Er ließ sie verschwinden und begann erneut.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir nie verziehen hast. Deshalb bitte ich erneut um deine Vergebung und werde das tun, solange ich lebe. Selbst im Tod werde ich es tun, vielleicht erhörst du mich da. Bitte vergib mir meine Worte, meine Taten und alles, was ich bin. Ich wollte dir niemals weh tun. Alles, was ich je wollte, war, dich zu lieben. Wenn ich doch nur eine einzige Chance hätte. Ich würde so viele Dinge anders machen. Nur eines nicht: dich zu lieben.“  
Severus rollte den Zettel zusammen und begab sich zielstrebig zum unteren Eingang des Eulenturms. In seinem Herz waren ein kindischer Eifer und eine absurde Hoffnung, für die er sich schämte. Seit Lily tot war, hatte er nie versucht mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen, weil er sich viel zu sehr für das die Schuld gab, was ihr passiert war. Aber da seine Zeit ablief, hatte er nichts mehr zu verlieren. Er legte den zusammengerollten Zettel ins Versteck und passte dann den Stein ein. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Jemand schlich durch die Gänge.  
Grimmig zückte er seinen Zauberstab und machte sich auf die Suche nach diesem Jemand.

☆☆☆

Tage später war es Hermione, die schlaflos durch das Schlossgebäude lief. Ohne Harry darüber zu informieren, hatte sie sich seinen Tarnumhang ausgeborgt, weil sie nicht wollte, dass ein Lehrer sie nachts erwischte. Es würde nur unnötigen Ärger geben, den im Moment niemand brauchen konnte. Ihr Geist war aufgewühlt und ständig mit den entsetzlichsten Szenarien beschäftigt. In diesen Nächten war es schwer zu schlafen. Durch das Gebäude zu schleichen, war nicht ungefährlich. Allerdings wagten sich die wenigsten in die Kellergänge hinunter. Doch genau dort lief sie entlang. Mit dem einzigen Ziel zu laufen und dabei nachzudenken. Ihre kreisenden Gedanken mussten zur Ruhe kommen und eine stetige Bewegung war dafür unerlässlich. Ron hatte sich schon beschwert, weil er immerzu mit ihr herumlaufen musste. Wie ein Tiger im Käfig, hatte er gemault und gestöhnt, dass sich ihm schon die Fußsohlen schälten.  
Nachlässig ließ Hermione dabei ihre Fingerspitzen über die Wand gleiten. Gedanklich war sie ganz weit weg, als ihre Fingerspitzen einen Hauch Wärme verspürten. Sie stoppte automatisch, lief einen Schritt zurück und leuchtete die Wand an. Steine. Nur Steine. Sie war gerade an einer Tür vorbeigekommen, die von unten in den Eulenturm führte, wie sie wusste. Kaum jemand benutzt sie. Sie sah sich die Steine genauer an, sah jedoch keine Auffälligkeit. Vorsichtshalber wirkte sie einen Zauber, um Verborgenes sichtbar zu machen, doch sie sah weiterhin nur Steine. Ihre Fingerspitzen glitten suchend über jeden einzelnen Stein und dann fühlte sie tatsächlich eine Art Erhebung. Es kostete Hermione Mühe, doch nach einer ganzen Weile hatte sie den Stein soweit, um ihn herauszuziehen. Bevor sie das tat, dachte sie darüber nach, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Würde sie, indem sie den Stein aus der Mauer zog, das ganze Schloss zum Einsturz bringen? Sie lächelte bei ihren albernen Gedanken. Vielleicht war es nur ein Geheimversteck. Es war schließlich ein altes Gemäuer, noch dazu ein magisches. Da gab ganz sicher überall geheime Verstecke, wozu auch immer. Sie zog den Stein hervor, hielt ihren Zauberstab aber bereit, falls es sich gleich als Falle herausstellen würde.  
Nichts geschah. Sie leuchtete vorsichtig in den Hohlraum und sah einen zusammengerollten Zettel darin liegen. Merkwürdig. Ihre Hand war kalt, als sie danach griff und ihn herauszog. Das Papier wirkte neu und fühlte sich zwischen ihren Fingern nicht sonderlich bedrohlich an. Sollte sie neugierig sein? Hermione sah sich um, lauschte und grübelte. Sollte sie?  
Himmel, wenn sie nur nicht so neugierig wäre, schimpfte sie sich selbst, rollte den Zettel dann auseinander und las ihn.  
„Oh Gott …“, flüsterte sie ergriffen und legte sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund. Plötzlich schämte sie sich zutiefst diese Worte gelesen zu haben. Diese Liebeserklärung war nicht für sie gedacht und sie hätte nie den Frevel begehen dürfen sie zu lesen. Sorgsam rollte sie alles wieder zusammen und legte den Zettel zurück. Sie passte den Stein wieder ein und ging schnurstracks mit brennenden Tränen hinter den Augen zurück ins Bett. An Schlaf war allerdings nicht zu denken. Jetzt dachte sie zwar nicht mehr über Voldemort nach, dafür aber beinah zwanghaft darüber, wer der Briefschreiber und der Adressat sein könnte. Die Tinte war frisch gewesen, das Papier neu. Es müsste jemand aus ihrer heutigen Zeit sein. Jemand ihrer Mitschüler. Jemand, der einen großen Fehler begangen hatte und dem nicht verziehen wurde. Ihr Herz tat weh, umso länger sie darüber nachdachte. Um aufrichtige Vergebung zu bitten, war sehr schwer, wie sie wusste. Sie zu gewähren, war kein bisschen einfacher. Manche Dinge konnte man nicht vergeben. Sie wälzte sich von links nach rechts und wünschte sich, dass derjenige, der um Verzeihung bat, bekommen würde, was er sich ersehnte. Die Worte klangen so ehrlich und sie fühlte die immense Bedeutung der Reue tief in ihrem Herz.  
Vielleicht sollte sie ab und zu mal nachschauen, ob der Briefschreiber eine (hoffentlich positive) Antwort bekäme? Nein, Hermione, ermahnte sie sich, wusste jedoch schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass sie genau das tun würde. In den nächsten Tagen beobachtete sie ihre Mitschüler genau und versuchte herauszufinden, wer so bekümmert und deprimiert aussah, um diese flehende Worte zu schreiben. Sie fand niemanden, der in Frage kommen würde. Nachts schlich sie nun ganz absichtlich, getarnt mit Harrys Umhang durch die Gänge, immer in der Nähe des Eulenturmzugangs. Nie traf sie jemand. Nur einmal musste sie Severus Snape ausweichen, der auf der Jagd nach ungehorsamen Schülern war.  
Dazu hatte sie sich in eine Mauernische gepresst und hielt die Luft an. Professor Snape durfte man nie unterschätzen. Wenn sie in all den Jahren etwas gelernt hatte, dann das, dass das Gespür des Lehrers für Auffälligkeiten exzellent war. Mit dämonischem Gesichtsausdruck lief er allerdings an ihr vorbei, ohne sie zu merken. Ihn zu verfolgen, wagte sie nicht, obwohl sie sehr gern wissen würde, was Snape vorhatte. Vielleicht konnte er auch nicht schlafen. So wie sie.

Nach einigen Tagen wagte es Hermione im Versteck nachzusehen Der Brief war noch da, unbeantwortet. Es tat ihr unglaublich leid und ihr Herz schmerze so sehr, dass sie beschloss, eine Antwort zu schreiben, sollte der Brief in drei Tagen immer noch hier liegen. Sie wollte, dass dem Briefschreiber vergeben würde, weil sie fühlen konnte, wie notwendig es für denjenigen war. Um es richtig zu machen, suchte sie stundenlang in den Büchern nach einem passenden Zauberspruch, der ihre Schrift dem Auge des Betrachters anpasst. Wer auch immer es lesen würde, er würde genau die Schrift sehen, die er sehnlichst erwartete. Der Zauberspruch war sehr schwierig und sie brauchte zwei Tage, um ihn zu perfektionieren. Am dritten Tag war der Brief noch immer im Versteck. Sie nahm ihn heraus, wobei ihr Herz beinah vor Aufregung zersprang. Und wenn sie beobachtet wurde? Das fiel ihr erst jetzt ein. Panisch sah sie sich um, doch sie blieb allein. Schnell lief sie zurück ins Haus.  
Weil alle schliefen, zog sie sich in eine abgelegene Ecke zurück, griff ihre Feder und überlegte, wie sie antworten könnte, ohne, dass derjenige erfuhr, dass sie gar nicht wusste, um was es ging.

„Ich habe deine Nachricht gefunden. Sie hat mein Herz erreicht und deshalb habe ich beschlossen, dir zu antworten und dich nicht länger warten zu lassen. Du bereust, ich kann es fühlen. Sei dir gewiss, dass du nicht sterben musst, um meine Vergebung zu bekommen. Ich verzeihe dir!“  
Hermione sah auf ihre Worte. Wieder brannten Tränen hinter ihren Augen. Sie verstand es nicht, denn sie kannte denjenigen noch nicht mal und doch ging es ihr ans Herz, wie ein schnulziger Liebesfilm. Neugierig war sie leider auch. Deshalb fügte sie mutig an:  
„Wenn du eine zweite Chance hättest, was würdest du anders machen?“  
Ihr Herzschlag hatte sich beschleunigt und es kostete sie eine Menge Konzentration die Schrift mit dem Zauber „Im Auge des Betrachters“ zu verändern. Leise schlich sie sich wieder aus dem Haus und deponierte ihren Brief im Geheimversteck, ohne jemandem zu begegnen. Am liebsten wäre sie nun hier geblieben, hätte sich unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt und hätte gewartet, wer nachsehen kommen würde. Aber bald würde es hell werden und der Unterricht würde beginnen.

♡♡♡

Erst viele Tage später traute sich Severus Snape nachzusehen. Die ganze Zeit über, sagte er sich, wie erbärmlich, absurd und schwachsinnig sein Wunsch nach Lilys Vergebung von der anderen Seite der Welt aus war. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es niemals passieren würde. Sein Herz jedoch sehnte sich so sehr danach, dass er eines Nachts mit schwerem Herz den Stein aus der Mauer zog. Im ersten Moment glaubte er, seinen eigenen Zettel dort liegen zu sehen. Aber es war nicht sein Papier, nicht seine Schrift und auch nicht seine Worte.  
Wie gelähmt sah er auf Lilys Schrift und las wieder und wieder ihre Worte. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen und er merkte es nicht mal. Dabei war er so aufgebracht gewesen, weil er gerade Granger dabei erwischt hatte, wie sie sich in die Bibliothek schleichen wollte, um etwas wahnsinnig Wichtiges nachzulesen. Hinter ihr herlaufend, hatte er sie gezwungen zurück in ihr Haus zu gehen. Dummes Mädchen, riskierte ihr Leben für Wissen. In diesem Alter hätte er so einen Fehler sicher auch gemacht.  
Severus nahm einen Zauber nach dem nächsten, um eine geheime Doppelbödigkeit in Lilys Nachricht sichtbar zu machen. Ohne Ergebnis. Es blieb Lilys Schrift und ihre Worte, die ihr erwachsenes Ich sicher so gesagt hätte. Ihr kindliches Ich vielleicht nicht. Es blieb was es war: eine Nachricht von seiner toten, großen Liebe. Lily vergab ihm und konnte scheinbar wirklich mit ihm kommunizieren. Zumindest zeigte keiner seiner Aufdeckzauber eine Wirkung. Warum war er Narr nicht eher auf die Idee gekommen? Gerade hier, in Hogwarts, waren solche mysteriösen Vorfälle doch keineswegs undenkbar. Mit abwesenden Gedanken wischte er sich über seine nassen Augen. Plötzlich war es ihm peinlich. Er nahm den Brief mit, steckte den Stein wieder zurück und rannte dann beinah in seine Wohnräume.

♤♤♤

Hermione war verärgert. Ausgerechnet heute erwischte Snape sie. Wie ein verdammter, schwarzer Geist war er plötzlich vor ihr aufgetaucht, hatte ihr ins Gesicht geleuchtet und hatte unheilvoll geflüstert:  
„Wohin des Weges, Miss Granger?“  
Natürlich hatte er ihr ihre Antwort weder geglaubt, noch hatte er sie gehen lassen. Stattdessen hatte er sie zurück ins Haus eskortiert und gebrummt, dass er sie für den Rest der Woche in einen Frosch verwandeln würde, falls er sie heute Nacht nochmal treffen würde.  
Jeder Nacht war Hermione nun im Tarnumhang unterwegs, um herauszufinden, wem sie schrieb. Tagsüber war sie nun total müde und so unaufmerksam, dass sie dummerweise auch noch in Snapes Unterricht Mist baute. Fast rechnete sie damit, dass er sie vor allen bloßstellte und so etwas sagte, wie: Kein Wunder, wer Nachts durch die Gänge schleicht, verwechselt auch mal die simpelsten Zutaten, nicht wahr, Miss Granger?! Dass Snape es nicht tat, wunderte sie ein wenig, weil er nie eine Chance ausließ, Schüler aus Gryffindor, bzw. Harry und seine Freunde zu demütigen. Aber er ließ es auf sich beruhen und Hermione gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Heute müsste sie unbedingt nachsehen, ob ihr Zettel weg war und ob sie vielleicht Antwort bekommen hatte.

Severus hatte eine Weile gebraucht, um die richtigen Worte zu finden. Wichtiger war, seine Fassung wieder zugewinnen. Die Verführung Lily nun ewig lange Monologe, über sein jahrelanges, schuldbeladenes Leiden zu schreiben, war sehr groß. Aber sie würde es wissen. Sie vergab ihm und das befreite ihn von einer wirklich schweren Last. Auch wenn er sich ihren Tod nie verzeihen würde, so hatte sie ihm wenigstens seine Beschimpfung vergeben.  
Natürlich dachte er oft darüber nach, ob ihn jemand auf den Arm nahm. Aber gleichzeitig wollte er so fest daran glauben, dass es Lily war, dass es gelang. Niemand würde das Versteck finden können. Niemand würde ihm schreiben. Niemand würde ihm vergeben. Es konnte nur Lily sein. Er hörte sie aus jedem Wort, welches er auswendig konnte. Ihre Sätze hallen ständig in seinen Gedanken wider. So sehr, dass er Banalitäten wie Grangers Versagen im Unterricht großzügig übersehen konnte.  
Was würde er anders machen, wenn er die Chance hätte? So einfach war die Frage gar nicht zu beantworten. Lily hatte eine aufrichtige Antwort verdient. Am Abend setzte er sich hin, um ihr zu antworten.

„Du weißt nicht, wie glücklich du mich gemacht hast. Ich kann deine Vergebung so tief in mir spüren, dass ich am liebsten auf der Stelle sterben möchte, um es dir persönlich zu sagen. Jetzt, wo mein Leben einfacher sein könnte, endet es. Was hätte ich anders machen können? Alles und nichts.  
Ich kann nicht ändern, wer ich bin. Das weißt du so gut, wie ich. Dass ich dich Schlammblut genannt habe, zeigte nur meine Verzweiflung dir nicht mehr so nahe sein zu dürfen. Aber es zeigt auch meinen wahren Charakter, der auf Abgrenzung und Isolation zum Schutz Aller bedacht ist. Du darfst mich gern dafür verurteilen. Wenn ich etwas ändern könnte, dann würde ich niemanden mehr, als mir selbst die Treue schwören. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dich so sehr liebe, bis wir getrennt waren. Du bist die Einzige, die mein Herz noch schlagen lässt.“

Er hätte gern noch mehr geschrieben, doch der kleine Zettel war voll. So viel er sagen könnte, wären es am Ende doch nur drei Worte. Ich liebe dich.  
Mit zitternden Fingern steckte er den Brief ins Versteck und dachte darüber nach, ob er Wache halten sollte, um zu sehen, wie Lily ihn abholte. Bis es hell wurde, lungerte er im Gang herum, ohne, dass etwas geschah. Nach drei weiteren Nächten, die er wie eine Katze um den heißen Brei herumschlich und sein Brief nicht abgeholt wurde, gab er auf. Vielleicht konnte sich Lily ihm nicht zeigen und konnte nur an seine Zeilen kommen, wenn er nicht anwesend war.  
Widerwillig verzichtete er in der kommenden Nacht auf seine Wache und blieb sogar im Bett.  
Unruhig. Schlaflos. Hoffend.

♧♧♧

Hermione hingegen, war froh, dass sie zum ersten Mal seit Tagen niemanden aus dem Weg gehen musste. Sie hatte Antwort und huschte damit schnell zurück ins Haus.  
Als sie die Worte wieder und wieder gelesen hatte, sich dabei die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte, begriff sie, dass diese Sätze niemals ein Mitschüler geschrieben haben konnte. Viele Schlammblüter gab es sowieso nicht. Sie war im Grunde die Bekannteste und es gab auch nur eine Handvoll, hauptsächlich Slytherin-Mitschüler, die sie beleidigen würden. Einer davon war Draco Malfoy. War der Brief etwa von ihm? Undenkbar, bei der einfühlsamen Wortwahl. Hermione überlegte angestrengt, wer noch alles ein Schlammblüter war. Es gab noch ein Mädchen und einen Jungen aus dem ersten und dem zweiten Jahr. Alle anderen waren tot. Sie war die einzige ältere, muggelstämmige Hexe.  
„Komisch ...“, murmelte sie nachdenklich. Im Grunde kamen dann entweder nur die Hogwartseigenen Geister in Frage, die ihre eigenen Leben hatten, jemand vollkommen Fremdes und oder von außerhalb, oder aber die Lehrer. Sie sah sich die Schrift genauer an. Erschrocken keuchte sie auf und musste sich selbst den Mund zuhalten, als sie begriff, wem sie gehörte. Sie sah sie beinah täglich, doch erst jetzt erkannte sie sie als Severus Snapes Handschrift. Sie war ja so dumm. Natürlich! Snape! Sie hatten ihn doch nachts ein paarmal getroffen. Er schlich durchs Schloss und schrieb Brief an … an wen? An eine tote Frau? Jemand, den er früher geliebt hatte und dem er weh getan hat? Sah ihm ähnlich. Umso merkwürdiger war nun die Wirkung seiner emotionalen Zeilen auf sie. Er litt entsetzlich und sie hasste ihn doch eigentlich. Wenn er herausfinden würde, dass sie ihm schrieb, würde er sie kurzerhand auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrennen. Sie hatte sein Geheimnis entdeckt und erlaubte sich ihm im Namen einer unbekannten Person zu antworten, obwohl seine Worte nicht für sie gedacht waren. Nur, weil sie neugierig war und Mitleid hatte. Sie war so eine dämliche Kuh, die sich selbst immerzu in Schwierigkeiten brachte.  
Sie wusste nichts über Snape. Nicht, wen und ob er geliebt hatte. Sie kannte ihn nur als ungerechten, schlecht gelaunten und extrem fordernden Lehrer. Nicht als Mensch, nicht als Mann und nicht als jemand, der liebt. Aber es war seine Schrift, seine Worte, seine Gedanken und seine Gefühle. Sie hatte damit gespielt und fühlte sich schrecklich mies.  
So viel Reue, Verzweiflung und Liebe, hatte sie herauslesen können, dass ihr Herz puckerte wie selten zuvor. Jeder hatte zwei Seiten, doch jemand wie Severus Snape konnte die nette, sensible Seite offenbar so gut verstecken, dass keiner auf die Idee kam, dass er überhaupt eine hätte.  
Entschlossen griff sie zur Feder. Sie hatte es angefangen und würde es beenden.

„Es war mir ein Bedürfnis dich glücklich zu machen und zu wissen. Vergebung, Reue, Schuld – nur drei Worte. Worte wie: Ich liebe dich! Ich werde dich immer in meinem Herzen haben.“, schrieb Hermione und hoffte, dass sie mit ihrer vagen Wortwahl nicht allzu sehr daneben lag. Sie wusste ja nicht genau, was sie vergab und vor allem, in wessen Namen sie schrieb.  
Sie wollte das hier beenden, ehe Snape sie erwischte und tötete. Sie wollte, dass er Vergebung fand, weil er aufrichtig bereute. Wenn dieser, so kategorisch denkender Mensch mit Geistern kommunizierte, dann konnte sie auch mit ihm schreiben. Inzwischen erschien der Mann ihr in einem anderen Licht. Weniger hasserfüllt und voller finsterer Gedanken. Hermione sah sein Leid, seine Einsamkeit und sein gebrochenes Herz durchschimmern.  
Überaus aufmerksam schlich sie zum Versteck, legte den Brief hinein und hörte …  
Schritte!  
Schnell zog sie Harrys Umhang vors Gesicht und drückte sich eng an die Wand gegenüber, aufgrund fehlender Versteckmöglichkeiten. Sie dürfte nicht mal atmen, wenn sie nicht erwischt werden wollte. Dabei klopfte ihr Herz so laut, dass sie Angst hatte, jeder im Schloss würde davon erwachen.  
Tatsächlich war es Severus Snape, der langsam den Gang entlang lief. Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes leuchtete blau. Seine Augen wirkten schwarz und glänzten wie Obsidiane. Seine Lippen waren fest zusammengepresst und seine ganze Gestalt sprach von einer ungeheuren Anspannung seines Körpers. Gemächlich leuchtete er in jede Ecke, auch über Hermione hinweg. Er zögerte einen Moment, wobei die Spitze seines Zauberstabes in ihre Richtung zeigte und leicht zitterte. Niemals zuvor hatte sie ihn so schwach und empfindsam gesehen. Würde sie nun eine Münze auf den Steinboden fallen lassen, würde er zu Tode erschrecken.

Severus löste den Stein, zog ihren Zettel raus und rollte ihn gleich vor Ort auf.  
Er starrte so lange auf ihre Worte, dass sie Angst bekam, er hätte sie doch bemerkt und denkt gerade drüber nach, auf welche besonders qualvolle Art er sie nun töten wollte, weil sie sich einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt hatte. Ein Scherz, der keiner war. Es war ein Akt der Gnade und des Mitgefühls. Sie sah auf seinen Rücken und begriff endlich, dass er weinte. Seine Schultern bebten ganz leicht und dann vernahm sie auch ein ganz leises Schluchzen. Ihr selbst kamen dabei die Tränen. Sie würde Severus Snape nie wieder als das sehen können, was er war. Sie würde ab sofort immer seine gefühlvolle Seite sehen und vielleicht war das gar nicht so übel. Es würde einige Erniedrigungen vielleicht erträglicher machen. Vielleicht aber auch schlimmer. Er drückte den Stein wieder in die Mauer und ging langsam mit dem Brief in der Hand weg.  
Hermione würde ihm nicht mehr antworten, denn bei jedem weiteren Brief stieg die Gefahr, dass er sie erwischen würde. Es war ihr Abschiedsbrief gewesen.  
Weil sie sich Sorgen um seinen Zustand machte, folgte sie Snape lautlos und in großem Abstand bis zu seiner Wohnung. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie unabsichtlich mit seinen Gefühlen für eine fremde Person gespielt hatte, fühlte gleichzeitig aber ebenso die Richtigkeit ihrer Handlung. Noch fast zwei Stunden lungerte sie in Harrys Umhang vor Snapes Tür herum. Sie war so aufgewühlt, schwankend zwischen Sorge und Erleichterung. Snape würde doch jetzt keine Dummheiten begehen, oder? Als sie es nicht mehr aushielt, versuchte sie in seine Wohnung zu kommen. Erst mit einer Kombination aus drei verschiedenen Zaubern und der Abwandlung eines vierten, gelang es ihr seinen Schlosszauber zu überwinden.  
Leise schlüpfte sie durch die Tür und lehnte sie nur an. Sie war nach wie vor unter Harrys Umhang verborgen und lauschte nun eine ganze Weile, bevor sie auf Strümpfen durch Snapes Räume schlich.  
Es war dunkel und sie wagte nicht Licht zu machen. Das einzige Licht, kam vom Fenster, wo der Mond seinen Silberglanz verstrahlte. Severus Snape lag auf seinem Bett. Angezogen, zwischen den Fingern ihren Brief. Er schlief und atmete fast lautlos.  
Vorsichtig schlich sie näher. Soweit sie es sah, schien es ihm gutzugehen. Ihre Worte hatten ihn erreicht und hoffentlich glücklich gemacht. Sollte sie es wagen? Sollte sie ihr Verbrechen perfekt machen? Träumte er gerade von der Person, die er so sehr liebte?  
Hermione zog ihren Umhang vom Kopf. Ihr Puls rauschte heftig in ihren Ohren, ihre Wangen glühten und alles in ihr zitterte. Sie war verrückt. Aber sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis es perfekt zu machen. Sie beugte sich also über Severus Snape und küsste ganz behutsam seine Lippen.  
Ein ganz leises Stöhnen erklang und dann fuhr er mit einem Wort hoch:  
„Lily?!“  
Während er seinen Zauberstab suchte, wickelte sich Hermione wieder fest in den Tarnumhang und huschte schnell zur Tür, ehe er sie entdeckte.  
Der blaue Schimmer seines Lumoszaubers verfolgte sie, doch sie hatte seine Tür geschlossen, ehe er aus dem Bett kam. Hastig griff sie sich ihre Schuhe und rannte, so schnell sie vermochte. Bis in ihr Haus. Dort schmiss sie sich ins Bett und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen.  
Niemand kam, niemand schlug Alarm. Nichts geschah.  
Endlich lächelte sie erleichtert. Sie hatte eine gute Tat vollbracht und es perfekt gemacht.  
Lily, also. Harrys Mutter etwa? Eine andere Lily? Sie würde und sollte es wohl nie erfahren. Eine Rolle spielte es sowieso nicht. Severus Snape hatte erhalten, was er sich ersehnte und sie war trotz seiner Schrecklichkeit in der Lage gewesen so viel Mitgefühl aufzubringen, um ihm diese Gnade zu erweisen. Glücklich schlief sie ein.

Severus Snape schlief in dieser Nacht nicht mehr. Er durfte es nicht glauben, tat es aber doch. Lily hatte ihm vergeben. Wie auch immer es möglich war, nur Lily konnte so mit ihm schreiben. Nur sie hätte ihm so vergeben können, dass er sich selbst verzeihen konnte. Und dann küsste sie ihn sogar.  
Leider war sie weg, bevor er sie sehen konnte. Es waren ihre Lippen gewesen, ganz eindeutig. Immer hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, wenn sie ihn küssen würde. Genau so!  
Zärtlich, einfühlsam und auf diese Weise selbstbewusst im Umgang mit menschlichen Regungen, wie es nur jemand sein konnte, der unter Muggeln aufgewachsen war.  
Immer wieder leckte er sich über ihre Lippen. Erst hatte er an einen wunderbaren Traum gedacht, doch ihr Geruch hing noch im Zimmer, als er zu sich kam.  
Jetzt aber, war sie weg. Vermutlich endgültig. Ihre Geschichte war nun beendet und hatte wider Erwarten ein gutes Ende genommen. Nachdem er sie überall in den Räumen erfolglos gesucht und gerufen hatte, legte er sich wieder ins Bett, löschte das Licht und holte diesen einen Moment hervor, als ihre Lippen seine berührt hatten.  
Bald kann ich bei dir sein, Lily.


End file.
